


I Like That You're Lonely, Lonely Like Me

by Ferus37



Series: I Like That You're Broken [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: Not long after the Christmas party where Billy had the bright idea to kiss Steve Harrington, a new party is happening. It's New Year's Eve, and Steve will definitely be there.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I Like That You're Broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	I Like That You're Lonely, Lonely Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Broken, by Lovelytheband.

It was party time again, and Billy felt like he had won the fucking lottery. Greg's party hadn't resulted in property damage or thievery, so he'd decided to host a New Years party too, on actual fucking New Year's Eve. Billy was definitely going to that party, and after some mild fishing, a couple of birds had told him Steve was definitely going to be there too. They hadn't talked after the last party. They had gone right back to visibly not liking each other as soon as they'd exited the bedroom. There had been some looks, though, and a few winks from Billy when other people weren't looking. Steve didn't wink, but he'd thrown some smiles in Billy's direction. And it hadn't only been at the party. They'd come across each other other places, and the smiles and winks had happened then too, only more subtly. They were both careful to avoid others noticing. It was surprisingly nice to have this secret thing with the popular preppy boy former-douchebag. Billy sort of wished he'd met Steve in the full blown douchebag days people talked about. King Steve. Their clashes were already fun, and he had a feeling Steve being more of an arrogant dick would have made it even more fun. Billy was a conflict junkie. Bigtime. He knew it, but he didn't know how to change it, and wasn't sure he wanted to. Steve Harrington had not once backed down from a challenge Billy had made. He'd not once shown fear or hesitation. He had calmly looked Billy in the eyes and told him to fuck off, on more than one occasion. It had taken Billy about 3.5 days to develop the biggest fucking crush he'd had on any person ever, and it had only gotten worse from there. These days Steve filled his thoughts so much there was no way it was healthy. He thought about him more than anything else, especially after the Christmas party. 

Billy had taken a huge risk at the party. He'd had no way of knowing if Steve would go along with it, or punch him in the face and then tell everyone Billy Hargrove was a fucking faggot. But Billy had been drunk, and high, and Steve had been so fucking gorgeous, he'd just done it without really thinking about it. He hadn't gone to the party thinking he might try to hook with anyone, let alone Steve fucking Harrington, but then Steve had come over and asked for a drag, and Billy's mind had done its own thing. When he'd seen Steve making out with a girl his mind had done even more its thing, and then that goddamn Wham song had come on, and before he knew it he was asking Steve to follow him, and the dude actually did. And then had come the truly insane part, which had been kissing said dude. The least likely option had been Steve going along with it, so when he kissed Billy back his mind had been blown. Billy had to not think about what had happened next, or he'd get hard again, and he didn't want to have to jerk off before going to the party. He'd already had a shower. He dressed in his best badass gear, only with a mostly closed shirt, because it was fucking winter and he didn't want to freeze his nipples off. He also refused to close it all the way, because he wasn't fucking 30. He put on black jeans, his most expensive black leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves, and boots. Then he added a couple of necklaces, his favorite dagger earring, and the fancy cologne he'd once bought on a trip to LA. He spent too long on his hair. By the time he was done, his ride was outside, on the other side of the street, to avoid too much detection. He refused to risk his Camaro by driving drunk, so a ride was necessary, even if he didn't like the asshole driving. He could pretend. In general there weren't a lot of people Billy liked, but he was good at making people think he liked them, and using it to his advantage. 

They were relatively early at the party. Only a couple of people showed signs of being drunk, and the music had yet to reach ear-bleed levels, not that he minded that volume. He was immediately set upon by three girls with drinks. He played it up for them, and had one of them get him a beer. He spent the next few hours drinking heavily, flirting heavily, and killing time. Steve showed up somewhere in the middle of it, and seemed to engage in exactly what Billy was engaged in. They ignored each other, at least as far as other people were concerned. In actuality, Billy was acutely aware of where Steve was at all times. The man looked absolutely gorgeous, in jeans, a dark red polo shirt, and a black suit jacket that looked expensive as hell. When they passed each other in a narrow hallway, with only a small shoulder check from Billy, he learned that Steve smelled awesome too. Steve's cologne was better than Billy's, and probably cost three times as much. Not dragging Steve Harrington to an empty bedroom tonight was absolutely not an option. He just needed to find the right time, when people around were more fucked up. He also needed to make sure he wasn't too fucked up himself to get it up when the opportunity presented itself. He was already pretty drunk, so he slowed down, and instead went in search of the pot head room. Every party had one, where people spent all evening just lounging around getting high. He found it, and found Steve already in there, mid-inhale from a bong. Billy went over and plucked the bong from his fingers as soon as he'd finished the hit.  
“Enjoying yourself there, Harrington?”  
“Fuck you, Hargrove,” Steve said calmly. “Give it back.”  
Billy joined in on the fun before handing it back. He winked at Steve, and saw what looked like arousal bloom in his eyes. As Billy exhaled, he leaned in close to Steve's ear.  
“Same bedroom, ten minutes,” he said, low enough that he knew no one would overhear.  
Steve pushed him back violently. “Fuck you, man,” he mostly shouted. “Back the fuck off.”  
Billy held up his middle finger to him and backed out of the room, confident Steve would show up in the bedroom. 

Said bedroom was, of course, already occupied. Billy heard loud fucking from inside; some chick nearly screaming, and some guy grunting. He hurriedly found another bedroom, on the same floor. The house had bedrooms to spare. It was like some fancy B&B shit. He kept an eye out in the doorway, trying to stay out of sight; grateful to see no people hanging around this far from the music. As soon as he saw Steve come up the stairs he whistled low. Steve turned to the sound, saw Billy, looked around, and then hurried over and into the room. Billy immediately locked it. Before he could turn away from the door after locking it, Steve slammed him up against it and locked their lips together. Holy fuck, this guy was awesome. They made out for a long time, neither in a hurry to get back to the party. Billy's hands found their way under Steve's shirt. His skin was hot and slightly damp. A want hit him, one that had only hit him twice before in his whole life, and he flipped their positions so Steve had his back against the door. Then Billy got down on his knees and unbuckled Steve's pants. He heard Steve gasp and curse quietly above him. Part of Billy couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he was sure as fuck about to do this. He could always blame it on drugs and alcohol later. He opened Steve's pants, got his dick out, and immediately wrapped his lips around it. 

He heard Steve's head thump back against the door, and then a deep groan escape his throat. Billy knew that if they were caught like this, he would never in his whole life live it down. He would be that faggot who got caught sucking dick at a party, and people would suddenly want to beat the crap out of him regularly. For some reason, all that did right now was excite him. His own dick was as hard as the one in his mouth. He let it out of its denim prison, and sighed in relief around the head of Steve's cock. He didn't want to come without Steve's hand helping out, so he purposefully didn't touch himself. Well, more than he had to to not explode. He hadn't sucked dick in over a year, mostly because he hated the fact he'd really enjoyed it. It was one thing to be attracted to certain guys, and another thing to like being a cock sucker. Right now he was fine with liking it. Right now he was enjoying the fuck out of it. The solid feeling of the hard cock in his mouth. The warm smell and taste of it, with occasional salt hitting his tongue. The sounds Steve was making made it even better. Steve slid his fingers into Billy's hair, and held tight. Billy had spent ages getting his hair right, but this was so worth it. He sucked, paying attention to Steve's reactions. The fingers in his hair twitched when he pulsated his sucking. Steve's hips bucked forward when Billy took as much cock as he could into his mouth, almost causing the head of it to hit the back of his throat. He took gentle hold of Steve's testicles with one hand, and the base of his cock with the other, and stopped him from bucking that hard again. Billy wasn't completely foreign to sucking dick, but he wasn't experienced, and he had limits. Steve didn't seem to mind the restraint. Quite the opposite.  
“Fuck,” he said breathlessly. “Billy...”  
Billy loved hearing his name said in that way. He felt like he could do this for a long time if Steve just kept saying his name in that tone of voice. His jaw, however, did not agree. It was starting to protest. Not much yet, but it would only get worse from here. He needed to make Steve come fast. He sucked hard and squeezed the base of Steve's cock, and judging by the reaction it wouldn't take him long to make Steve come at all. He sucked harder and faster, the wet sounds of his own sucking and licking sounding too loud, even with the music drifting through the door they were up against.  
“Billy... Billy...” Steve repeated, half moaning, half panting.  
A moan bloomed deep in Billy's throat when he heard it. This was so fucking hot. God, he could come himself from this. A few moments later Steve's hands tightened to the point of causing pain, and Billy's mouth was suddenly flooded with hot thick fluid. He instinctively swallowed it. Fuck, he hadn't thought this through. He should have pulled back. It was too late now, so he kept swallowing until the cock in his mouth stopped pulsing. He sat back and looked up at a dazed looking Steve. He was fucking gorgeous. 

Steve looked down at Billy, smiled, then slid down against the door until he was sitting in front of him. Billy didn't waste any time. He grabbed Steve's face and pulled him in for a hard kiss, knowing his mouth still tasted of Steve's come. Steve made a sound of protest, but that didn't stop him from kissing back. In the middle of it, he pushed Billy until he was on his back on the floor, with Steve hovering over him, still kissing. He reached down and took hold of Billy's dick, and slowly pulled on it. It only took moments for the slowness to drive Billy insane. He, of course, wouldn't admit that.  
“What are you going to do now, pretty boy?” he asked, instead of doing what he wanted to do, which was to plead for Steve to hurry the fuck up. “Are you going to reciprocate?”  
“Damn right I am,” Steve said with a crooked grin that Billy was instantly attracted to. “Do you think I'm going to accept owing you something? Fuck no, I'm going to suck your cock, and you're going to come, and we're going to be even.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Billy heavily understated. Just the thought of Steve's lips on his dick was fucking incredible. “Get to it then,” he added nonchalantly.  
“Fuck you,” Steve said amicably, before moving down Billy's body until he was close enough to Billy's dick to breathe hot air on it.  
Billy practically vibrated in anticipation. He was about to get a fucking blowjob from Steve fucking Harrington. He wondered how good King Steve was at sucking cock. He was a damn good kisser, which made Billy hopeful. 

Steve started by giving Billy's cock a gentle kiss, and a playful lick. Billy was about to make a rude comment when the playful lick turned into a full one, from base to tip. Any words he might have been thinking of saying disappeared into the ether. Steve licked a few more long strokes before he wrapped his lips around the head of Billy's cock and sucked confidently. Billy never would have thought Steve fucking Harrington had experience sucking dick, but that was sure as fuck what it felt like. Steve used one hand to angle Billy's cock, to make it easier for him to fit as much of it as possible into his mouth, and moved the other hand into Billy's pants to rub his balls. Fuck, Billy was going to last less than a minute at this rate. It would be fucking embarrassing, but he couldn't bring himself to try to sabotage what Steve was doing. It felt too fucking good. Steve alternated between licking and sucking; curling his tongue in ways Billy hadn't even known were possible. He sucked firmly, with no fumbling or hesitation, up and down, in even relentless movements. Billy was impressed as fuck, and about to come. He grabbed Steve's hair with both hands. He tugged, but not hard. He wanted to fuck his mouth, but didn't want to risk Steve stopping the glory of a blowjob he was currently giving him. Not when he was this close. Tension curled in his pelvis, heat and blood filling everything until he was teetering on the edge of an orgasm he just knew was going to be hard. Steve didn't even do anything special to pull him over. He just kept doing what he was doing, and the even pressure pushed Billy across the line. Billy moaned so loudly he was sure people outside could hear it, and he didn't fucking care. What he cared about was how insanely good he felt, and the fact Steve was swallowing. Holy shit. 

Before he could come fully back to his senses, Steve was beside him again, and kissed him hard. He'd never let anyone kiss him after a blowjob before, but Steve wasn't asking. He just did what he wanted, and Billy apparently went along with it. He could taste his own come, and it was more arousing than he had expected. They lay there side by side, making out, listening to music drifting through the walls and floor, neither making a move to tuck themselves in or straighten their clothes. Billy didn't want to go back to the party. He wanted to just stay here with Steve until midnight, and beyond. It was stupid, but true. He broke the kiss, got up, and dragged Steve up with him.  
“What the fuck?” Steve protested.  
“The bed's more comfortable than the floor. Come on.”  
Steve shrugged in agreement and followed. They got their clothes in order before lying down on the bed together. They started kissing again almost immediately. Billy could happily spend the rest of the party like this, just lying on a bed, making out with Steve Harrington. If anyone found out, they'd be in trouble, but Billy could not care less right now. He was enjoying this too much to care. He'd gotten everything he'd wished for out of this party, and more. A lot more. He'd gotten a fucking blowjob, from the person he had a crush on, no less. New Year's Eve did not get any fucking better than this. Steve sucked on Billy's tongue and made a little sound of pleasure. Okay, maybe a little better. 

A knock on the door startled them to the point where the kiss momentarily turned painful. Steve pulled back.  
“Ow. Fuck.” He mumbled.  
The knock came again. “Billy? You in there? Fuck! Billy!”  
Steve clapped a hand over Billy's mouth before he could make a sound.  
“Fuck off, we're busy!” Steve shouted to whoever it was on the outside. “Billy's not fucking here!”  
“Harrington, is that you?” The guy shouted. Billy couldn't place him, but he could hear there was more than one person out there.  
“Fuck. Off.” Steve emphasized. “How's a guy supposed to get laid with assholes like you banging down the door? Go look in the pool or something. Maybe he fucking drowned himself.”  
There was some muffled talking, and then they banged on the next door in line. Had they been knocking on more doors and Billy had just been too preoccupied to notice? It didn't really matter. The idiots weren't trying to get in, so it was all good. Billy grinned when Steve removed his hand from his mouth.  
“Smooth talking there, Harrington.”  
“Dude, if they'd heard your voice they would have forced their way in here,” he said with a glance at the door. “I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on people finding us in bed together.”  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Billy agreed.  
“You think maybe we should...” Steve said, letting the sentence hang in a way that said he didn't want to be the one to suggest going back to the party.  
“Fuck no,” Billy said. “I am comfortable right here, and I do not want to fucking know what those guys wanted me for.”  
“Nothing good. That's for sure.” Steve lay down next to Billy and looked at the ceiling, instead of resuming the kissing.  
Billy sneaked his fingers over to Steve's hand, to see what he would do. Steve twined his fingers with Billy's, like it was the obvious and natural thing to do. They stared at the ceiling together for a while, listening to the party raging on the floors below them. 

“So...” Steve said after a while.  
“No, don't,” Billy interrupted. Things were about to get weird. He just knew it. “Fuck.”  
“I just...”  
“Just what?” Billy turned to lie on his side and face Steve. The movement made their hands glide apart, and he instantly regretted it. Nothing for it now. “You're about to ask stupid shit.”  
“Fuck you. You don't know what I'm gonna ask.” Steve turned to face him too, looking annoyed.  
“Fucking ask then.”  
“What changed?” Steve asked after a second of hesitation.  
“What?” This wasn't the question Billy had been expecting. Steve had been right.  
“You've never even liked me,” Steve explained. “So what changed? Why'd you ask me to come with you at the Christmas party?”  
“Why'd you come?”  
“No, dude, I asked first.”  
“Nothing changed,” Billy said and grinned. “I've wanted to do that since I met you.”  
“So what, you've secretly liked me the whole time?” Steve sounded like he didn't believe him at all.  
“I've secretly been attracted to you the whole time,” Billy admitted, but had to add something. “I'm not sure I like you even now.”  
“Fucking asshole,” Steve scoffed. “You're not exactly my favorite person either.”  
“So why'd you come with me? I answered yours.”  
“Fuck, I don't know.” Steve lay back onto his back. “I was drunk, and you're hot. Do I need a better reason?” He looked crookedly over at Billy, while still lying on his back.  
“So you'd go with just any hot guy who asked you to a bedroom?” Billy was still on his side, and gave Steve a pointed look.  
“What?” Steve lifted his head and glared at Billy for a moment, before flopping back. “Fuck no.”  
“Then why'd you come with me?” Billy asked, and lay on his back again too. His fingers found Steve's again.  
“I dunno. Because you piss me off all the time.” Steve sighed quietly. “You're so fucking annoying, and infuriating, and half the time I want to just beat your face. But then the other half of the time I just want to slam you up against a wall and kiss you until you can't remember your fucking name, and can only remember mine.”  
This admission from Steve did weird things to Billy. Before he knew it he was kissing Steve again, slowly and deeply. This had gotten weird in a way he hadn't thought it would, but not in a bad way. 

They made out for a long time. Billy ended up straddling Steve. He didn't even remember moving. Suddenly they heard a chorus of voices count down all over the house. They didn't even break the kiss until the massive cheer signaling midnight rang out. Billy pulled back and looked at Steve.  
“Happy fucking New Year, asshole,” Steve said with a grin.  
“Happy fucking New Year, pretty boy,” Billy said, and kissed the grin off Steve's face.  
After another long makeout session Billy figured it was probably time to go rejoin the party. He still didn't want to, but he got up off Steve, who protested and tried to pull him back. Billy persisted and got off the bed. Steve joined him, but looked mildly disgruntled.  
“You know, Steve, I think people don't get you,” Billy said.  
“Really?” Steve asked, losing the disgruntled look in favor of interest.  
“Yeah, and I think it makes you feel like you're just pretending to be someone you're not, to keep up appearances.” Billy touched Steve's face, like he'd done last time. It was just so pretty, and touchable.  
“Why do you think that?” Steve closed his eyes and let Billy touch him.  
“Because that's how I feel.” Billy didn't know why he was telling Steve this. Maybe because he was sure he was right. “I guess it's the gay thing. People expect me to bang all the bitches, and I just don't want to.”  
“Kind of lonely, isn't it?” Steve asked. He opened his eyes and looked right into Billy's. “Being surrounded by people who don't know what you're really like.”  
“Yeah,” Billy said, and trailed off.  
After a few more kisses they got ready to leave the room. Right before he opened the door, Billy turned to Steve.  
“Hey, Steve, next party, let's be lonely together again.”  
“Sure. Let's.” Steve smiled, and was beautiful.  
Billy hurried out of the room, and immediately started preparing to pretend he'd been fucking some girl while the new year started.


End file.
